<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>training by FuchsiaPaper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500237">training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaPaper/pseuds/FuchsiaPaper'>FuchsiaPaper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Military, Plotless, Sir Kink, Smut, Vibrators, authority kink, before ITA, i dunno why i made this honestly, lol, plain and simple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaPaper/pseuds/FuchsiaPaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Absolutely nothing but smut here folks</p><p>Rupert "trains" under Charles; inspired by<br/>https://twitter.com/L3mon_ssi/status/1343229716757504001</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin &amp; Rupert Price, Charles Calvin/Rupert Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I know the other person is supposed to be Dave, but I instantly thought of the military when I saw "training" and,,, well, I was bound to make some sort of Charles x Rupert thing anyhow :d</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rupert’s fingers drummed on his thigh to the beat of that ridiculous thing hammering in his chest, eyes burning into the back of Charles’ head.<br/>He was chatting and laughing away with some other soldiers a couple tables away, all grins and bubbly gesticulations. It was lunch, Rupert himself being seated with a couple guys he got to know, but any of their words flew over his head as he contemplated the pilot.</p><p>Despite being a commissioned warrant officer, putting him above any enlisted ranks, Charles made good effort to get to know the underlings. He wanted to be established as the helpful guide for any newbies, or the superior anyone could go to the pub with for a quick break.<br/>Pretty much everyone (except for some mechanics maybe) enjoyed his person. Even the Captain's developed a very unsubtle bias, which no one really minded.<br/>Regardless of his reckless tendencies, he still was their best veteran pilot, so there was nothing much else to tarnish his name in the military.</p><p>So much so that, if Rupert were to ever tell anybody the truth, they would simply laugh in his face.</p><p>But he knew.<br/>Rupert knew that Charles--wholesome, sweetly laidback Charles--was in reality, a menace.</p><p>Said man suddenly caught his heated glance, as if he could hear his thoughts, and shot back a small smile as greeting. Rupert looked away, red. He always blushed fairly easy; something Charles never failed to exploit to the fullest.</p><p>As expected, Rupert jolted and almost hunched over the table, biting his tongue at the suddenly amped up stimulation.<br/>Bloody prick, the cafeteria was <em>packed</em> today. He glanced up just in time to see Charles’ hand leave his jacket pocket, slyly smirking at him, but only with his eyes.<br/><br/>He grimaced, getting up and making his way over to the restrooms, ignoring any concerned calls from his friends.</p><p>The restroom, thank god, was empty. He quickly locked himself in the largest stall and sighed, slowly unbuckling his pants as he sat down on the toilet.<br/><br/>Charles was, in the least, nice enough to get a vibrator that didn’t buzz outrageously loud like some aggravated bee. They made a soft humming noise, which didn’t match the actual intensity of it now at all. There were two dormant ones on his nipples, a third snugly fit right around the tip of his penis, rubbing furiously, just a thread shy of burning. Rupert's finger trembled as he touched it, feeling himself get more turned on the more he thought of how helpless his situation was now.</p><p>There was pretty much no way to take it off without the key to unlock the contraption, and he both loved and hated how the mere thought of how he could be stuck with it for the rest of the <em>week</em>, pawing at it to no avail, made him even harder.</p><p>He shakily took out his phone, impatient.</p><p>
  <em>R: Where are you?</em>
</p><p>Whenever Charles suddenly raised the intensity of the vibrator, he would usually come follow Rupert to some secluded area to remove it and get him off whichever way. Despite all of Rupert's gripes, he enjoyed their little "deal", and Charles always made sure he did, almost painfully so. Because while he may be a menace with <em>way</em> freakier tastes than he'd have ever expected from someone as seemingly innocent as him, he was still Charles. The guy couldn't seriously slap him on the ass unless Rupert actually asked.. which, actually kinda worked out honestly.<br/><br/>He looked back at the phone.</p><p>
  <em>C: in the cafeteria :)</em>
</p><p>Smartass.</p><p>
  <em>R: I need you</em>
</p><p>It never failed to bite him in embarrassment to type that out, the heat spreading from his dick to the top of his head.</p><p>
  <em>C: i know,, but i'm kinda busy right now. think you could wait?</em>
</p><p>What the shit?</p><p>
  <em>R: What???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C: yea, just wait in the restroom for a bit. i'll come in ten minutes or so</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: But you'll lower it right??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C: why would i do that</em>
</p><p>Rupert shivered. Could he really last that long?</p><p>
  <em>C: you know the safeword if you need it</em>
</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Fuck him for being so bloody considerate and an absolute shithead at the same time, <em>fuck. </em>Rupert groaned, leaning back on the toilet seat and closing his eyes.</p><p>He supposed he couldn't complain too much. Aside from, well, loving it, <em>he</em> was the one who had first come up to him and asked for extra training to begin with.. though he obviously never thought it would turn out like this.<br/><br/>Rupert was, in a word, determined. He wanted to climb up the ranks, fast, and he figured he might as well utilize all the resources he could; including the happy-go-lucky pilot who didn't seem to have the word "no" in his vocabulary.<br/>Charles happily accepted, helping and giving him tips on the obstacle courses, going with him to the gym weekly, sometimes more. And they still do that now, but then at some point, their relationship took a turn.</p><p>...No, no he knew exactly what "point" prompted that change.</p><p>Rupert had walked in on Charles jerking off in the showers, which at the time was <em>hilariously</em> puzzling to him. What, the military's golden boy and little spot of sunshine actually masturbated? Who the fuck knew, right?<br/>Well, course he did, he was a full grown man, but <em>still</em>. It was like seeing an adorable mini puppy with a knife or hand grenade something.</p><p>For whatever reason, Rupert decided to just waltz up to the stalls and give Charles a disbelieving look, at which he (of course) just resumed his wanking and struck up a casual conversation like he were just mixing fucking coffee at the diner.</p><p>A few questions were asked, and long story short, they fucked in the stalls like nothing short of complete horny teenagers. After the surprisingly passionate sex, Charles sat him down and explicitly laid out how he would NOT be helping him out career-wise in any other way than the workouts they were already doing. Rupert respected that, and they remained as light fuckbuddies for a while.</p><p>Till Rupert got the promotion he wanted, and to celebrate Charles suggested they use a vibrator on him, which, <em>wow.</em> Eye-opening experience that was.<br/>Charles had asked if Rupert wanted to stop their training then, but he instead--like the utter idiot he was and always will be--asked if they could continue a different kind of "training".</p><p>By that, he obviously meant fucking (they could bullshit the whole "stamina" crap all they want, plain and simple, it was sex), because Charles was pretty much the only person he enjoyed bottoming for. They've tried it the other way before, but it was a little awkward with how Charles would occasionally crack a pun beneath him, adorable bastard.<br/><br/>And maybe, just maybe, Rupert had a little sir-yes-sir kink, and if he enjoyed being scrutinized by his commanding officer while <em>another</em> superior could turn a hidden vibrator on at any time he felt like it, that was HIS business.</p><p>Rupert opened his eyes and checked his phone again.</p><p>Two bloody minutes. Guess just reminiscing won't help speed up the time.<br/>He looked down at his poor, neglected dick and gulped. This was about to be a very long eight minutes.</p><p><br/>---</p><p><br/>Rupert had long since been crumpled over on the floor by the time Charles got back to him in the restroom. He hadn't really noticed though; his sense were a bit muddled at the moment.<br/><br/>The madman actually turned on the nipple vibrators, shortly after Rupert decided to chuck off his clothes, and <em>that</em> really did him in. He had to clutch the bar and press his forehead to the cool tiled wall in order to not scream.<br/>A few times he heard a couple soldiers enter and leave, but he gave up trying to keep in his moans by the fourth person. It should've shamed him way more than it did, but damn if that incessant vibrating didn't jumble up his brain to mush.</p><p>He desperately tried to cum on his own, but the clunky vibrator got in the way just enough for him to not be able to reach his climax, so he relented and let the throbbing cock just suffer in all its stupid twitching glory.</p><p>Charles knocked on his stall door a few times. It took <em>immense</em> effort for Rupert to stagger over to the door on his knees and open it up.<br/>A gasp.</p><p>"Rupert!" Charles hurriedly closed the door behind him and knelt by him. He was a strange mix of bizarrely concerned and incredibly turned on because <em>what a sight</em>. Price was wet in every sense of the word: a sheen of sweat all over, salty cheeks, drool, a weeping penis with a small puddle pooled beneath.. not to mention the blissfully fucked out eyes-</p><p>"Why didn't you text me the safeword?" Charles shook his head, finally turning the vibrators off. Rupert keened, shoving his head into Charles' chest as he removed them.</p><p>"Why.. would I do that?" Rupert threw his own words back at him, gasping as Charles finally touched his cock, soothing it.</p><p>"Are you ah.. sure you're okay?"</p><p>"If you don't rail me right here, right now-" He interrupted Rupert with a nip to the ear. "Shit!"</p><p>"What was that private?" Charles hauled Rupert up to his feet, shoving him to the wall (albeit a little too gently. Rupert was going to have to show him that he was made of stronger stuff than that).</p><p>"Nothing sir." Rupert stifled a hiccup as Charles lifted a leg over his shoulder.</p><p>"I don't think it was nothing, private." He whispered that last part into his neck, and Rupert had to grasp Charles' uniform for balance.<br/>He then briefly gestured to the door. "I asked the janitor to close off this place."</p><p>Rupert nodded. He would've made all the noise he wanted regardless of the closure, though he appreciated it anyhow, and did exactly that as Charles rubbed his own cock against Rupert's ass. His voice got all the louder when two thumbs made their way to his oversensitive chest, fondling the abused nipples. Rupert was fairly sure no amount of "Out of Order" signs were going to stop anyone in the hallway from hearing his screams, but again, couldn't care less.</p><p>"I assume you're prepared."</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"Well done private." A heavy kiss was the reward, all sopping tongue and grazing teeth.</p><p>"Th-thank you, sir." As much as he enjoyed the foreplay and all, he was going to bloody explode if he didn't get wrecked in less than twenty seconds. Gratefully, Charles read the edge in his voice and promptly shoved himself in, making Rupert choke off whatever else request was in his mouth. And was.. was that the same vibrator being pushed inside his ass?<br/>Rupert gripped Charles tighter because good <em>fuck</em> it was. Soon as it got fully nudged inside, Charles lifted the other leg, holding him up by the hips.</p><p>"Let's begin our training then. Today, we'll practice endurance."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>